Gakuen Alice Reunion
by sakurahime92
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were best friends when they were children but Natsume needed to leave for GA. Years later Mikan gets into an accident and forgets everything so her parents take her to GA to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mikan and Natsume are only eight years old

Natsume and Mikan are playing in Mikan's room when Natsume's mom comes to pick him up for the day and she delivers some bad news. The two kids look at the boy's mom. "Natsume, Mikan-chan, our family will be moving to Tokyo in two weeks. I'm very sorry since you were Natsume's only friend." The two kids are crying at the sad news and Mikan runs as fast as she can to her bedroom and Natsume is carried home on his mom's back.

Two weeks pass before Natsume goes to Mikan's to say goodbye holding a small bag with him. Mikan looks at him with a very sad expression but is happy she gets to see him before he leaves. They go to her room to play a game of jacks; after Natsume loses seven games, Natsume gives Mikan the small bag he was carrying and told her to open it.

When Mikan got the bag open a small necklace tumbled out. "Natsume thanks, its awesome." It was a silver pendant with red stone melted on around Mikan's name. The pendant was on a red cord that adjusted when you pulled on the strings. She put the necklace on and tightened it as much as she could and it laid about three inches from her neck.

Natsume smiles, pleased that Mikan loves her necklace that much when he realized he had to leave. Mikan hugs Natsume goodbye and waves till she couldn't see him anymore and cries as she holds her present from her best friend. After a few years she makes new friends who never seem to wonder about her strange necklace she refuses to take off, though she forgets why she never wants to take off her important necklace.

One day when Mikan was celebrating her twelth birthday in the woods she hits her head very hard and loses most of her memories. She only remembers her name because of her necklace so her parents decide to move to Tokyo to get some good therepeutic help. Mikan says bye to her friends who tried to help her remember who she was and everyone else are.

But when Mikan was initially told she was moving to Tokyo she ran straight to her room very upset but kind of happy at the same time clutching her necklace. The night before they moved to Tokyo she had a dream where a young boy was hugging a little girl and saying he would wait fro her in Tokyo. Snapping awake, Mikan breathes shallow and infrequent until she calms down. The last thing she saw before awaking was a pair of crimson eyes, the same color as her necklace's stone.

_What could that dream have been about?_ She thinks all the way to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

As soon as Mikan finishes unpacking all her boxes, and hanging up all of her clothes her mom walks in with her new school uniform. Yuka lays it on her daughter's bed and sits down when Mikan goes crazy over her cute uniform. For four hours Mikan was in a pure daze of the next school she'll be attending. "Mikan, I need to tell you what school you'll be attending more specifically." That stops Mikan in her tracks and sits on her chair by her desk. "Yeah mom?"

Taking in a breath Yuka tries to explain how she met Mikan's father. "So you and dad were student and teacher at my school. An academy full of people with special powers like fire control or duplication or teleportation. Then why was I accepted?" Yuka sighs and drags Mikan's dad, Yukihira, in her room.

"Mikan, HE" points to Yuki, "has the power to nullify any other powere he encounters. When I was pregnant with you, you nullified all of my powers until you came out of me. You might have some of my powers also but you definitly have the ability to nullify others powers or as they're known 'alices'." Mikan nods her head and then thinks of something important.

"Dad are you going to be my teacher? You were mom's teacher right?" Yuki falls over and coughs a little. "No Mikan, nii-san banned me from teaching anywhere at the academy; actually he said that if I taught any student a single lesson intentionally then I would pay for it in much more pain by him in the shortest time. I think he would try to murder me since I was with Yuka while she was still a student. Don't worry though, your teacher Narumi is very good; I was his teacher along with your other teacher Noda. Nothing wil harm you while those two are there looking over you." Yuka looks up astonished.

"Yuki, what do you mean? Naru is still at the academy? What about Shiki and Subaru and Shuichi are they still at the academy?" Mikan is confused by her mom's sudden interest in people at her school. Yuki scratches his head. "I don't know about Shiki but Imai Subaru and Sakurano Shuichi are still in nii-san's care. You should come with me when we take Mikan to her first day of school tomorrow." Yuka agrees almost too fast for Yuki's liking.

Mikan pushes her parents out of her bedroom so she is not sleep deprived on her first day of school. She imagines how her first day will be and falls asleep. All she sees before she rouses to turn off her alarm was a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her as if she did something wrong. Grabbing a towel Mikan wanders into the bathroom to take a shower as a way to awaken even though she was too wired from the staring eyes from her dream. She gets out of the shower dries off and wraps the towel around her and goes to brush her teeth when Yuka walks in; sees Mikan in there and walks back out. As soon as Mikan's teeth were white, Mikan rushes to her room and puts on her uniform squealing in delight on how cute it was. Walking out of the room, Mikan walked out to the kitchen where her parents were making eggs before they go to school. While Mikan was eating her breakfast, her mom questions why Mikan was wearing her necklace as a choker and Mikan touches her pendant feeling warmth from it. "Makes me positive that I really am wearing it than accidentally losing it. I'm not sure why but I feel I can't lose this necklace at all." Yuka nods her head and they head towards Gakuen Alice.

When the three first pulled up in front of the academy the guard didn't believe Yuka and Yukihira but then a tall blonde guy came by and hugged Yuka letting the three in.

"Yuka-sempai I'm so happy you're here. What do you want to do? You wanna –" Yuki throws the guy half way down the street and holds Yuka protectively. When the man comes back he notices who it was that threw him and gave a laid back smile. "Sensei why are you here?" Seeing Mikan hiding behind her dad, "You must be Mikan you are just as beautiful as you mom. Though I hope that your dad would be kinder." Mikan comes out from her hiding spot and thanks him. "Who are you and how do you know my parents?" Naru looks at the two and they shrug. "Mikan, I'm your teacher, Anju Narumi. I was your dad's pupil and your mom's kohai. Hope to have a good year Mikan-chan." Yuki places his hand on Mikan's shoulder and wishes her good luck on her first day of class. After a few minutes of small talk Mikan and Naru head to the Elementary school's class B.

Yuka grabs Yuki's arm and he looks down at her smiling face. "Wanna visit nii-san Yuka?" "Un" Yuka says quickly happy to be back at Gakuen Alice. "Then lets go." They walk towards the highschool campus when they see two tall teenagers casually walking to their classes when the short haired one sees them and stops. He runs over to the two of them and then bows.

"Are you Yuka-neechan and Yuki-sensei?" Yuka and Yuki look at eachother then nod their heads. "Wow! Hey Sakurano cone over here!" The blonde walks over casually not seeing why to rush like his classmate. "I can't believe I got to see you again Yuka nee-chan. It was lonely when you left after middle school." When the blonde finally gets over there he looks mad.

"Why did I have to come over here Imai?" Then sees the two adults and bows.

"It's Yuka-nee-chan and sensei." Then Yuka remembers them.

"Shuichi and Subaru right?" They nod their heads and she starts hugging them. "You two grew so much since I last saw you. How have you been? Not at each other's thoats I hope." Shuichi smiles at his once crush and tells her whats been going on.

"Sakarano we need to get going if we want to make it to class on time. Bye nee-chan, sensei hope we see you again." Yuki says, "You will we will be visiting our daughter from time to time." That took the two boys by surprise. Seeing their expressions he explains, "Mikan, our daughter, just enrolled in the elementary school. She's twelve years old and looks like Yuka did at that age." They nod in understanding then run to try to make it to their class. They make it to Kazu Yukihira's office after ten minutes of walking.

Barging in like always Yuki startles Kazu. "Hey Kazu-nii-san how've ya been?" Kazu walks up to him and punches him in the jaw. "What was that for Kazu nii-san?"

"For interrupting my work." Sees Yuka behind the door and softens a bit. "Welcome back to GA Izumi, Yuka. I can't talk now but how aobut you talk to Shiki for today." This irritates Yukihira Izumi but Yuka accepts without a second thought.

Mikan was waiting outside her new classroom as Naru was introducing her. As she walked in she noticed two people one was a boy with dark hair and crimson eyes making her hold her necklace, and the other was a girl who had violet eyes and short dark brown hair. "This is Mikan Sakura she is new here and I hope you make her feel welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Mikan stared nervously at the class then shifts her gaze downward. The class whispers eagerly but Naru came to Mikan's rescue. "Well you can go and sit next to Natsume, Mikan. He is the one with the blackish hair and crimson eyes. Go on!" He pushes Mikan forward when Mikan wouldn't budge. She finally moves but as she walked closer to the boy she clutches her necklace. The boy seemed familiar but she didn't know from where or if she ever knew. But the stone was the same color as his eyes. Sitting down she smiles towards Natsume. "Hello Natsume-kun I'm Mikan, nice to meet you."

Natsume stares at Mikan blankly then reads a comic book to distract himself form the radiant girl. Mikan is disappointed that Natsume isn't talking to her but she doesn't worry about it. But as she sits next to him, her necklace seemed to be getting fire hot to the point where she got a mild burn causing Natsume to look at her with worry.

_Why does she look like she's in pain?_ Looking down at the palm of her hand he sees a welt the size of her pendant. _OH! My alice stone was reacting to me and burned her by mistake. Well I can't seem to care about her since she doesn't even seem to remember me. That is understandable though since we haven't spoken since we were eight but still I remembered her. It was only four and a half years ago and we were the best of friends._ Natsume turns back to his book but not before looking at her yeres.

Mikan turns slightly to ask Natsume a question when she sees him looking at her and they stared into eachothers eyes for a moment before he went to read his book. She noticed that he blushed ever so slightly as he read but she didn't know why.

_I wonder why he seems so familiar to me and I can talk to him easily even though I've just met him today._ Mikan shrugs and starts to work on the classwork they were supposed to be doing.

When class was over only Natsume was still reading his book. Mikan was thinking about talking to Natsume again but she decided to go to the sakura tree she swa before she went to class. Walking over to towards the tree she runs into a girl from her class with violet eyes; Mikan apologizes but the girl just walks off without a word. _What is with everyone at this school. The few people who seem familiar in this place are cold or refuse to talk. The rest refuse to say anything productive or unrelated to school in any fashion._ When she sees the tree, Mikan starts running as if her life depends on it.

Soon Mikan was relaxing under the tree in fresh air and peaceful silence. She looked at the clouds in the distance when she hears a noise above her. Searching for the source of the noise, Mikan sees a boy around fifteen sleeping on a tree branch a few feet above where she was relaxing. Mikan smiles briefly before sitting back down on the other side of the tree humming a song she recently made up. Closing her eyes Mikan drifts asleep when she starts to see strange people she feels she knows but doesn't know where from.

Dreamland

Mikan is looking at a scene she feels she should remember. A younger version of herself wearing the name necklace is with a girl with short ebony hair with a lavender eye color. They were doing a ballet dance that looked similar to Swan Lake and it was comparable to a professionals routine. The lavender eyed girl was showing absolutely no emotion when the crowd erupted in cheer and there was a standing ovation.

The two went backstage where they were greeted by a pair of adults who were similar to the girl with no expression and lavender eyes. She was very strange for no matter how flustered the parents were for the girls, their daughter showed no joy or relief for everything to be over. The younger Mikan hugged her partner and accepted one of the two bouquets the adults held.

Then coming from everywhere a whirlwind of flower petals fell and her parents walked through the petals towards the group. The lavender eyed girl held a hand towards the newer couple and they handed her two tickets for both girls to a tropical paradise as payment for winning the contest. Then everything goes black.

Reality

Someone was shaking Mikan awake and when she opened her eyes she sees that she was back under the sakura tree. Looking towards the person who woke her up, Mikan realizes that it is the boy who was sleeping on the tree branch.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up but it's the end of the day and people tend to be harder on the younger students than the older ones when late for curfew. Go to the elementary dorm so you don't get into too much trouble."

Mikan stares at him as he starts to leave. "Thank you" she calls out and he glances back at her. "My name is Mikan Sakura." She says after catching up to the teenage boy. He smiles at her and shakes his head.

"Tsubasa Andou, nice to meet ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

When Mikan finally makes it to the dorms she is very tired and wants to get into a nice warm bed but runs into the dorm matron who tells her that she needs to share a room until one could be made up for her. The matron shows Mikan to her temporary home and when Mikan walks in she sees the girl with the violet eyes sitting on her bed tinkering with something. When the girl looks up she glares at Mikan and Mikan doesn't understand why but realizes that she must have done something horrible sometime in the past. _Wait isn't she the girl from my dream?_

"Imai-san this is Sakura-san your temporary roommate while her room is being set up. Please try to get along with her while she stays with you." With that the dorm matron leaves giving the two girls a chance to get aquainted with each other.

"Um hi as our matron said I'll be your roommate for a couple of days until I get my own room. My name is Mikan Sakura and I hope we can be friends. What's your name?"

The girl has a blank face then sighs. "My name is Hotaru Imai and I can't believe you are at Gakuen Alice. But we know eachother so what's going on exactly?" Hotaru looks at her expectingly but Mikan doesn't reply not understanding what the girl means by her statement. For the rest of the evening there was an intense silence between the girls and while there was an easy way to solve all the problems the girls refused to be the first to speak to one another.

The next day Hotaru left without saying a thing to Mikan but that didn't bother either girl in the slightest since there seems to be an unmistakable issue between the two of them. At least that is how the rest of the academy saw this but they didn't know how close they were to the truth. When Mikan moved to sit in her seat she notices that the boy whom is supposed to sit next to her isn't there but that didn't bother the girl in the least since she didn't what to think of the person whom seemed to never pay attention to anything in class. She just sat in class watching Narumi-sensei talk and try to get the class to pay attention to him but nobody seems to even respect him so Mikan just doodles in her notebook hoping to see her parents soon.

Mikan leaves when class is over only to be stopped by someone who was like an older version of her father and he asked Mikan to follow her. Now in the past she thought that this would be the most idiotic thing in the world but the familial resemblence made her go out of curiousity. They walk towards the high school division of the campus and most of the students that passed the two stared inquistively. Reaching the man's office he opens the door and motions for her to go in so she does and sits down waiting for him to explain. As the man sits down the door bursts open startling both of the people in the room and Mikan turns to see her father panting as if he was sprinting.

"What have you done with my daughter Kazu-nii? I don't talk to you for a couple of days and you steal her away to get me to talk to you?"

"Dad calm down, this person just wanted to talk to me." Mikan says to her overprotective father and he takes a deep breath.

"Yes Izumi all I wanted to do was get to know my niece whom you have practically kept away in a ivory tower since she was born. Plus she seems to be quite intelligent considering the way that she instantly knew that she and I were related but that's neither her nor there. Unless you have something to say please just leave now or I will have Shiki through you out of here." Mikan was surprised to hear that the man was her uncle but at the same time not so much since he looked so much like her father.

Izumi stared at Kazumi for a minute then glanced at his darling daughter. Realizing that he had overreacted he retreats giving the two some time to get to know eachother the way they should have since Mikan's birth. Once the intruder left the two just sat and stared until finally Kazumi spoke to Mikan.

"Sorry it has taken me this long to formally introduce myself to you. I'm your father's older brother Kazumi and I had a feeling I would never meet you until you reached high school but I did not feel like waiting four years to get to know one of my relatives. I apologize for my rash behavior though it was very inappropriate of me to act that way."

Mikan stares at her uncle bewildered at his confession then laughs unable to stop herself. As she calms down she looks at her uncle's face and it is unreadable. "Sorry about that it's just that I have always heard how serious you were from my mom but I couldn't really believe her until I heard you speak just now. It was quite unexpected to hear such things from a relative but my dad probably had his reasons for doing things like keeping us apart. But the real reason I'm hear is because a few months ago I lost my memory and my parents thought that this would be a good place to get help getting my memories back."

Kazumi is shocked at her admonission but is grateful that Mikan isn't afraid of him at all. They continue to talk until Kazumi realizes that it is time for Mikan to return to the dorms or else she would be breaking curfew and that would not be good. Mikan heads for the door when Kazumi speaks suddenly. "Will you be willing to meet with me again Mikan?"

Without turning back she replies "Of course Kazu-jiisan but not for awhile since we will both be busy for a bit. How about every month on the thirteenth? That's when you first met my dad right?"

"Yeah so I'll see you in one month. Have a good day Mikan."

Mikan leaves and rushes back to her dorm only to find that Hotaru was already asleep not caring if Mikan was safe or not. Mikan changes into some pajamas and curls up in her bed waiting for sleep to come only to think about those crimson eyes that haunt her dreams for no reason at all.


End file.
